The Commoner & The Princess
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Requested by ObeliskX. AU The Little Mermaid! Male!Ursula, Widowed!Athena, Commoner!Eric, Different!Ariel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again! This story is AU, requested by a fellow writer; ObeliskX. The writer asked me to make this story, and after much thought and consideration, I accepted quite gingerly. I can say that some things shall be different in ways while other things will remain the same. I also can say that this story is going to be interesting as it will have general emotions and such. So, I hope you all enjoy this one, my viewers! -Traveler.**

There are many fairy tales, legends, stories in millions of galaxies, and in one similar galaxy to ours, there are alternate worlds that belongs to a famous, beloved brand: Disney.

In this particular alternate world, there has been a story which has been heard by generations, and it's about two unique people; a man who lives upon land, and a woman who lives underwater. In another world, the man was a prince, and then king, but in this one, he's a commoner.

The commoner works in a kingdom nationality, was the son of a woodland hunter and a seamstress, lost them to influenza, lives with a uncle, and is the best friend of a aspiring clam scavenger. He helps his village every chance he gets, and he grew up, learning about myths and legends of supernatural creatures, wondering if he would see one of them in his life.

And as for the woman, she is not normal, rather a unique supernatural creature called a mermaid. Mermaids are in many ways similar to sirens, another mythical supernatural species. Magical power, wonderful singing voices, and the ability to breathe underwater are things that mermaids and sirens have in common. However, there are distinctive differences.

Sirens are full-scaled, emotionless, illusion creators. They disguise themselves as impossibly beautiful people, enchanting men to them with songs, causing them to drown overseas, and they have a terrible reputation in dealing with witches and wizards who work in Dark Magic.

Mermaids are similar to humans; having the upper bodies of human women, and fish tails in place of human legs. They don't drown men as they are secretive people, not wanting to be hunted like their neighbors in the seas. They have the reputation of being able to communicate with all underwater creatures.

Despite being secretive, mermaids are sometimes seen in coves, on the beach, or around sailing ships. They were almost never been seen up close except in situations such as the aftermath of storms, fishing nets, or around docks.

And as for the mermaid of the story, she lives in another kingdom, the daughter of the king and queen, lost her father to greedy fishermen, and lives with her mother and six sisters. She grew up, learning about the stories of humans, yet always obeying her mother's rules despite the fact that she wonders if she'd see one ever.

And this story began with a storm where a mermaid was seen by a man, in the area of Denmark which surrounds Europe, and it was long ago, in a era where castles and magic existed, and their names were Eric and Ariel, unknowing that they are destined to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I awoke to the church bells ringing out at dawn, yawning softly as I rubbed my eyes clean of sleep dust, muttering, "Another day. Better check the inventory for next week.". I grabbed a scuffed shirt from the end of the bed, putting it on as I sleep bare-chested during summer nights, not wanting to be overheated. I tugged my trousers lightly downward to my feet, and grabbed my boots.

Using a bowl of warm water which was drawn from the well yesterday, I rinsed my face, made my hair clean without being soaked to the bone, and then headed out to the kitchen where I heard my uncle muttering to himself as he was clearly cooking oatmeal.

"Morning, Uncle Grimsby.". I call out to grab his attention, and he looks over, smiling softly, "Ah, Eric, good morning to you as well. Care for some oatmeal?". I nod, smiling, "Sounds good. You know what I like in it.". My uncle chuckled, "A spoon of honey, correct?".

I grinned widely, "Sharp as ever, uncle. How are we doing on food this week?". Grimsby hummed softly as he pulled out a jar of fresh honey from one of the cupboards. He mused softly, "We're running out of seafood. Then there is the concern of bread as well. I found mold in one of the loaves this morning!".

I blinked in surprise, then hummed in thought as he bought my bowl of oatmeal with a splash of honey in it already, with a drink of fresh milk, "Well, I was planning to go out anyway, so how about clams and mussels for the seafood concern, and you will trade perhaps some beef for a nice big loaf of Rugbrod **_(rye bread)_** , yes?".

Grimsby smiled at me as he is sitting across from me, having his own share of oatmeal with a drink of freshwater. "Sounds like a good plan to me, my boy. You visiting your friend again?". I shook my head, "Nah, Max told me yesterday that he got a big thing to do with his father today. Maybe later before supper, I'd stop by, but I have to see how I feel after catching clams and mussels as you know that it can be difficult out there on the seas.".

Grimsby nodded, "Indeed. Well, you better get going. Days in Denmark can be unpredictable. Best to grab sunlight and such before storms come and all.". I grinned, polishing off my bowl and drink before heading back to my room to grab my crafted nets and baskets, and something grabbed my attention. I looked over to see my father's book open-paged, and on its pages, is crudely-drawn mermaids around notes of information.

I muttered out loud, "Perhaps I could see one today, Dad.". I nearly reached for the book, but stopped, realizing that I cannot afford to have my book ruined by seawater. But something could survive seawater. I reached over to grab my copper coin necklace. It took my mom a whole year by seaming dresses and such, but she bought it to surprise me on my eighth birthday.

When Dad and Mom died from influenza a few months later, it broke my heart and Uncle Grimsby's heart as well. He and I eventually healed, and having Max as my best friend helped as well. I then grab a raincoat in case if it rains today. From the views right now, it's crystal clear with the sun shining, but like Uncle said, the day can change in a instant.

I waved goodbye to Uncle, heading out through the streets in town as we live on the edge of town, and I greeted some people on the way, whistling a tune as I made it to the docks, and pull out my beloved boat which I painted a glossy black with blue stripes, and named her 'Shadow One'.

A few hours passed as I worked hard to catch clams and mussels, and it was peaceful, hearing the sounds of the sea around me. Suddenly, I was taken off guard when a storm sneaked up behind me, startling me with the thunder. I feared for my life as I pushed through the rough waves of the sea, grunting as my muscles pulled and ached.

Then I thought I saw blood nearby. I knew there were ships and boats in the vicinity, and someone must have gone overboard. I rowed as hard as I could so I can reach the person in distress, and I was surprised to find that it wasn't blood, but actually hair as red as blood, floating around this unconscious woman. I was half out to grab the woman around the waist, dragging her out of the violent waves when I froze up in disbelief.

She wasn't wearing a dress, barely any garment aside from the bra she had on, and she had a real fish-like tail, and I gasped out loud in shock, realizing that I was saving a mermaid. And I was a human, a man, what if she hit me or something once she comes to consciousness?

Lightning strikes in my view, dangerously close, and I knew I had to save her no matter what. I cannot have a death on my conscience, mermaid or not. I brought her into my boat, and I then rowed furiously, but the waves, the storm was literally becoming bigger by the second.

Then I saw rocks in the way, and I grabbed the mermaid in my arms, jumped out into the water, barely hearing the cracks, and I surfaced, realizing that the mermaid slipped from my arms, and I looked around frantically, seeing flashes of red, and I swam, reaching to grab her by the waist as I did the half-stroke, looking for any sight of land.

Then lightning flashed in the distance, revealing a beach with a low cliff, and I panted heavily, "Don't worry, I got you. You're gonna be okay.". I swam for the beach, barely noticing that the storm was leaving the premises, with my mind taking on the fact that I was actually touching a mermaid for lord's sake, and I spoke softly, hoping not to scare her in case if she wakes up during the swim.

It seemed like hours later when we finally reached the beach, touching the sand once the tide bought us in, and the last thing I knew was falling asleep to the sight of the sky becoming a dark blue. I woke up to the sound of whimpering, and I saw her twitching in her sleep, and I was instantly relieved that she was alive!

The sky was dark, seeming to come into late afternoon, maybe early evening as the sun was setting. I was able to take in the sight of her, and her beauty took my breath away. Her skin is pale as the moon, flawless, and her hair is now taking upon the bold color of a rose as it's dry, and she's wearing a purple bra, and her tail is a glorious green, like a seaweed green when it's in sunlight under the sea, with her fins even a lighter sheen, like sea-foam.

Then I saw her moaning as if she's waking up, and I was instantly shy, afraid to talk to her, and I sprinted over to a large rock, peeking slightly to see her waking up a few moments later. She rubbed her head, speaking in a mix of languages. I recognized my language in her dialogue. She could speak Danish! She then gasped as she took in her surroundings, saying something about her mom, yet I didn't care as I was awed by the beauty of her eyes.

Her eyes, they're the color of the sea, the peaceful blue when the sea is calm and well. Altogether, I knew she is the woman of my dreams, and how could I hesitate to talk to her, get to know her? I really want to know what makes her tick, and before I could even move a toe, she left in a flash, a half-confused, half-panicked look on her face.

I stood up, moving around the rock, seeing her fins in the distance before she disappeared, and I then realized something. I didn't even know her name! I moaned to myself, muttering, "Idiot. What was I thinking?".

Then I sighed heavily, looking up and down the beach, and I knew Uncle was to give me a lecture or worse once I get home. I rubbed my neck, then I gasped, looking down in shock as my necklace, my copper coin necklace was not on me! Where could it have gone?


	3. Chapter 3

***Ariel is the lead singer of the band at the Catfish Club, with Flounder as the maraca shaker. Ariel and Flounder met when Ariel was 13.**

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I swam hard as I could, heading home to Atlantica, hoping that Mom wasn't too worried. I just never thought I'd be in the middle of a storm as I was looking for some moss which the seahorses love. Then there was the fact that I was knocked out by something during the storm, and I kept thinking that I somehow heard a voice talking to me, and there were blurry glimpses of something black.

I was relived that no human saw me once I came to, through I was bewildered that I was this far from home, and I was admittedly a bit scared of that. I breathed in relief when I recognized the kelp forest, and flicked my tail as I went over the sand cliffs, seeing the distant shine of my home, and as I turned around a crevice, I smiled brightly as I saw Atlantica.

There is no better place than Atlantica itself, the coral/gold buildings, the sounds of music in and out in numerous places, and oh, the people, individually amazing on their own. Yet for some reason, I feel like I was the only person who'd ever dare to wonder what's out there on the surface, through I never dared to break Mom's rule as I don't want to hurt her heart.

Mom had gone through a rough spot when I was little. I remember it vividly. That was the last time I remembered being out there on the surface. We used to go to this cove, and we played, sang, and had music. Mom was throwing me up into the air when I saw it. It was a ship, the biggest one I had ever seen, and there was yelling and shouting. One of the hooky things knocked me into a rock, and I was dizzy. Daddy grabbed me, threw me to Mom, and I heard this sound as Mom screamed. It rivaled her scream as it was loud.

That was the last time I ever saw Daddy. Mom was distant for a time, then she bounced back, not quite the same Mom I remembered before that day, but somewhat more protective and more nervous. She almost never sang again, except on my sisters and I's birthdays. I think Daddy would've been proud of Mom as people said that she is by far, the best queen since my grandmother, which was Poseidon's wife.

"Ariel!". A voice called out, and I looked over to see Flounder, my best friend. I smiled, "Flounder, what's going on?". Flounder gasped in shock as he came up to me, "Going on? Going on? Ariel, Sebastian's looking for you! You didn't make it to any of his classes, did you?". I widened my eyes, and slapped my forehead, "I didn't mean to! There was this storm, and-".

Flounder shook his head in disbelief, flitting around me, "You were in the storm?!". I covered his mouth quickly, darting my face around to see if anybody heard us, and I ducked lowly to face him, "Good thing that no one heard you, otherwise I couldn't talk to you anymore, alright?". Flounder mumbled something, nodding firmly.

I sighed, letting go of him, and he nervously looked around, "Sorry, Ariel, but...a storm? First time I heard that. What were you doing out there, anyway?". I sighed, "Look, I'll explain later. Mom's real worried by now, probably.". Flounder winced, "Oh, right. You coming to the club or not?". I shook my head lightly, "Sorry, Flounder, but I can't. You know that Mom would be watching me closely for the next few days before she relaxes.".

Flounder nodded in understanding, "Fair enough, and just to warn you, I think Sebastian probably would've told your mom about your...absence.". I smiled weakly, "Appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow or something, okay?". Flounder patted my arm with his fin, "Okay, Ariel. And I am glad that you're okay. Storms are nasty!".

My smile grew stronger at his words, and hugged him lightly, "You're my very best friend, Flounder. It's nice of you to be concerned about me. Tell the club that I couldn't make it, alright?". Flounder chuckled, "Duh, of course. I hope you're not in too much trouble with your mom, Ariel.".

I let go of him, shrugging, "Beats me. I gotta go before I get into more trouble. Good night, Flounder.". Flounder waved a fin, "Night, Ariel! See you tomorrow!". He then swam off, leaving me alone, and I bit my lip nervously, sighing heavily as I then presumed my swim, heading to the castle.

I greeted the guards with slight nods, and made it to the throne room where I saw Mom sitting upon Daddy's old throne, with Sebastian upon one of the side-rests of the throne. I bowed my head lowly, "Hello, Mother.".

Mom's voice called out, "Come closer so I can talk to you, daughter.". I came closer, swimming up as I could face Mom. I exhaled, "I didn't mean to miss Sebastian's classes. I was displaced for some time...".

Sebastian scoffed lightly, "You better have a explanation, mon!". I nodded, "I do have a explanation, Sebastian! After lunch, I headed to the stables, and I saw that the seahorses were sorta bored, and I thought that if I found some moss, it would make the seahorses calmer and happier. I went beyond the kelp forest as I heard that the best moss was beyond there.",

"And somehow, I found myself in the middle of a storm. I was too high up, so close to the surface so I had to fight against the waves and such. Then I blacked out because something hit me, and I came to, finding that I was on a beach. Gratefully, no humans saw me, and I left instantly because I saw that I missed dinner by the position of the sun as it was setting by the time I left.", I finished finally with a heavy sigh.

Mom widened her eyes, swimming off the throne as she clenched the Trident in her right hand, and her left hand cradled my face, "Are you alright? I don't see any wound on you.".

I held her hand warmly, smiling re-assuredly, "I'm fine, Mom. And I am positively sure that no humans saw me. It was a storm, for Poseidon's sake! Humans are said to flee the seas at the mention of storms, right?".

I heard a sigh from Sebastian, "Well, at least you've read my books and you've heeded your mother's rules. Thank goodness that you're safe! But you should have told one of us that you were heading out, for gosh's sake! You are a princess, the daughter of Queen Athena.". He floated near us, a frown on his stern face.

I sighed lightly, "I know, Sebastian. I promise that I will tell someone next time I do that or another thing, okay?". Mom nodded, "Good, that's good, Ariel, but you are ordered to stay in Atlantica for the next few days, understand? I just want you to be safe, please?".

Her eyes shimmered in worry, and I smiled, hugging her gently, "Okay, Mom. I promise to stay in the city. I will just play games with Flounder after I finish classes, okay?". Mom rubbed my back warmly, and she pulled back, and smiled softly, "I will order one of the chefs to make something for you, and bring it to your room, okay?".

"Sounds great, Mom, thanks. I love you.". I grinned brightly, and Mom kissed my cheek softly, "Now, I believe that your sisters is in the great room. I shall see you later at bedtime, okay?". I nodded, and left her and Sebastian, heading to the great room, knowing that my meal will take some minutes to prepare.

I sighed to myself, unbelieving that I held something from my story. I don't know why I want to keep the mention of the voice and the black something. And for some reason, from comparing Flounder and Sebastian's voices, the voice from the storm sounded male and it was a smooth, rich tenor.

Was it a dream or something else? Was it a human man? Why could a human save me in a storm? Better yet, leaving me on the beach? I am so confused! Either way, I am glad that I am alive and well.


	4. Chapter 4

(No P.O.V.)

For a week, Eric wouldn't help himself by thinking of the mermaid he rescued, and he desperately wanted to know if she's all right and more. His dreams of the sea increased, and he wanted to be one of them; a merman. He heard stories, rumors about this sorcerer, or is it wizard? Anyhow, he heard that this man has powers, abilities to do impossible things for a price.

He had told Max of his adventure, and Max believed him, yet Eric didn't dare to tell his Uncle, knowing how Grimsby doesn't believe in mythical creatures, leaving it all to his brother before he passed away, leaving Eric as one of the believers in mythical creatures, but he still told him and Max that he wanted to travel further down the shoreline for some time.

Grimsby was a bit upset about it, but he still supported his nephew, realizing that perhaps some personal time would help encourage Eric to look for love as he recently became 18 months ago. Max was sad to see his best friend go, but he knew that Eric is stubborn, and once he's deep into something, he has to see to it thoroughly.

Max, being 19 years old, knew how his best friend would be feeling as he felt the same sometimes with the village for he's a tad unusual with his looks. Max is a tad heavy on the side, having light black hair which contracts with his pale skin, and deep brown eyes, usually wearing a gray shirt with dark green trousers, and black shoes.

After bitter farewells, Eric left the village, heading to the forest where the rumored hut of the sorcerer was said to be. He was nearly caught by a pair of vicious and sly dogs which were roped up tight to two iron posts. The dogs were dominantly mutts, nearly identical to one another, except for their eyes. They had brown/black striped pelts similar to tigers, and their eyes freaked Eric out.

The dog on the left has a copper brown eye on the left side while on the right side is a muted yellow eye. Its companion has the copper brown eye on the right side while on the left side is the muted yellow eye. The way they stand together, their muted yellow eyes seemed to shimmer gold which spooked Eric, and he suspected that they are much smarter than they are.

The door of the hut opened suddenly, revealing a spry sort of elderly man who had a voice like it scratched against stones or something. He had tanned olive skin, white/gray hair in a windswept way, and violet purple eyes, wearing a gray shirt over black trousers, a purple sash, cape, and curved shoes. He shouted in fury, "Who dares to come to the house of Urs the wizard?!".

Eric called out shakily yet kept on strongly, "I am. Eric of Denmark, looking to make a dream come true with your powers' aid.". Urs narrowed his eyes, then grinned wickedly, "Oh, yes. That's right. The one who dreams of living under the sea. Flotsam, Jetsam, let him through!". Eric's eyes widen as he nervously went past the observing dogs, and came into the hut, following Urs in.

He was unnerved by the numerous paintings that has terrified people in different poses through he had swore that he saw some people move and shake their head in muted voices, seeing various bottles and vials on shelves and such, and he see a huge cauldron near the fireplace. Urs sat upon the head of a small table, with a glass ball supported by a green clawed hand. "Sit down, boy. Much to ask, and little time to do so, or is that the reverse?".

He cackled in delight at his own joke as Eric sat down in a stiff chair. "I hear you have ways to make impossible things come true.". Urs nodded, "Yes, I am skilled in that category. Now you have caught my attention a while ago, and I have observed that fateful night.".

Eric gasped, "Then you know that I saved someone then?". Urs grinned slyly, "Not just someone, but a mermaid princess at that!". Eric's eyes widened as big as saucers, "She's a princess...". Urs chuckled, "Indeed. And you want to see her, and I know what that entails. You desire to be a merman.".

Eric nodded, "Yes, I do, sire, and I hear that for such things like that, there's a price.". Urs smiled brightly, "Very learned, boy! Yes, there's a treasure down below where your mermaid lives. That's the price.".

Eric raised an eyebrow, "A treasure?". Urs cackled lightly, "Oh, yes. It is said to belong to your mermaid's father, King Triton. You must bring it to me to pay the price.". Eric averted his eyes in thought, then voiced bravely, "And if I want to be a merman permanent?".

Urs whistled lowly, "Now that's a commitment. Very well, if you want to be a merman forever, you must give your mermaid a kiss, not just any old kiss, but true love's kiss. And you have a month to familiarize yourself within the depths of your mermaid's kingdom, and you must make sure to get the treasure before the month ends. Otherwise, if you can't, and the month expires, you shall go back to being human, and your heart shall belong to me!".

The paintings suddenly seemed to shake furiously, but the muted voices weren't heard by Eric's ears as he was shell-shocked by the conditions. He breathed lowly, "If I become a merman, I shall not see Uncle Grimsby or Max for a long time again.".

Urs hummed deviously, "I suppose, but you are desperate to know your mermaid, the one you saved that day. If you stay here and refuse my offer, you shall be haunted in your dreams, forever wondering about what's under the sea, and her. It's a hard choice, I admit, but life's not fair sometimes, yes? Do we have a deal or not?".

Eric took a deep breath, and glanced at the glass ball, devoid of life, then suddenly, glowed brightly to reveal the mermaid, the red-haired girl Eric saved. Eric's breath hitched as he saw her smile brightly at something out of his view, swimming so gracefully. Eric remembered his dreams, his vow; he desired to know her, who she is, what she likes or dislikes, everything.

Then the glass ball became white again, and Eric looked up, staring at Urs with a determined expression on his face, "We have a deal.". Urs grinned, cackling, "Excellent!". His hands glowed brightly of a green aura, and there appeared a contract in shining gold parchment before Eric, with a inky black quill, and Eric took a deep breath, and signed it.

Urs exhaled deeply as the contract rolled up into a scroll, absorbing within Urs's hands, and he wildly got up from his seat, running to the shelves as the fire's orange flames became a bright blue, darting under the cauldron where water suddenly boiled, and Eric watched in horrified awe as Urs threw various bottles and vials into the cauldron, chanting in Latin.

The newly created potion was given to Eric, and with careful warnings, he left the hut, hearing Urs's cackling laughter and the dogs' barking. Eric headed down to the very same beach which he and the mermaid was upon, and once he shed his clothes, he treadled the water, and he drank the potion, screaming in pain moments later.

He became unconscious from a very painful combination of bones breaking and fusing, with a last thought of realization. He is now a merman, one of his greatest dreams coming true at last.


	5. Chapter 5

***I planned for him to match to Ariel in his tail/fin colors in a way. You can say that it represents the fact that Eric and Ariel are soulmates in that way, and later, much more. And something else. I hadn't forgotten about Scuttle either, so he's here, but a tad different in personality like Ariel in this story. So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

(Eric's P.O.V.)

 _Great, got soaked again, must be the window again..wait, not soaked..._ I opened my eyes, widening them in shock as I realize that I was breathing underwater. For some reason, the saltwater didn't hurt my eyes now like how they did when I was human. Wait, I am not a human anymore..I am a merman! The potion!

I look down on myself, past my chest, my hips, and I was in shock and amazement as I stare at my own tail and fins. The tail's color is like a dark pea green, and my fins are sunlight seaweed green, like my mermaid's tail is. Wait, my mermaid? Great, I sound like a stalker.

I shook my head lightly as I took in my surroundings, and to my embarrassment, I admitted that I was lost as every coral, every rock, every kelp forest looks the same to me. I look up to the surface, and bit my lip nervously yet thoughtfully. I checked for any ship shadows, and to my relief, there was none, and I saw a piece of mountain jutting up through the surface.

I figured that I would use it as a over-spot to see where I am, and with great practice, I managed to swim almost well enough to break the surface near the mountain jutting, and to my surprise, it was formed into a sorts of a rocky island, with a old crow's nest crooked to the right, in my view, anyway, and as I swam closer, I saw a messy nest upon the crow's nest, and I figured the bird must be out looking for food or something.

I look around to make sure that the coast's clear, and I struggled to drag myself out into the flat part of the tiny island, and I saw that I was far off from the mainland, maybe 20 minutes by rowboat if I judged the distance right, and I hoped that the mermaid's home isn't too far from here. I admired my new tail/fins in the sunlight, and I actually like the colors, somehow matching me to the mermaid this way.

It wasn't a long time out in the sun as I had partially shade for it's coming into mid-afternoon by now, and I soon heard a squawk in the distance. I looked out to see a seagull heading here, and as it came closer, I heard a male voice from the seagull himself! I could understand him! "Hey, hey, if I wasn't a seagull, I would've mistaken ya for a human! What are you doing out here on the surface, man?".

I exhaled under my breath, and greeted him, "Hello, My name is Eric. I am afraid to say that I am lost. I have been travelling all over, and I wanted to see King Triton, but I cannot remember where he lives, for goodness sake!".

The seagull landed, laughed as he actually bent his wings unnaturally, like a human, "Well, you're in luck, my friend! Name's Scuttle, and I believe you're looking for Atlantica, is that right?". I widened my eyes in surprise as I remembered Father's stories about this legendary underwater city. I nod, "Yes, yea, that's the one! Father told me stories about Atlantica, but unfortunately, he hadn't visited, so I am trying to figure out how to get there. I don't suppose if you know how, or not?".

Scuttle laughed merrily, "Do I? Of course, I do know, thanks to the gossip around here. I cannot guide you, but I can direct ya over. There's two ways to do it so. One's the ship graveyard. You go through the place, around the kelp forest, and bam, you're there. Or if you're swimming among the surface, you better make sure you're above Atlantica at the position of the sun in two miles, and you swim down, and you're there!".

I blink in thought, furrowing my eyebrows inwardly with a exhale, and then smile softly at Scuttle, "Where's the ship graveyard?". Scuttle grinned brightly, "A little ways ahead of you.". He pointed a wing in the direction of west to the front of me, and I nod, "Thank you, Scuttle! Do you mind if I visit ya sometime?".

"Hey, any kind of company is great. You be careful, Eric, kiddo!". Scuttle patted my shoulder with his wing, and I smiled at him before scuffling to the edge, and jumping into the refreshing cool saltwater, and waved goodbye, "Bye, Scuttle, and thanks for everything!". He waved a wing, "Anytime, man!".

I then dived underwater, swimming carefully yet swiftly, heading west, and I was immersed by the incredible depths of the seas, the colors, the changes of environment. I turned around a crevice, and I gasped in awe as I stared at the several wrecked ships, and I understood why Scuttle called this place, a 'ship graveyard'.

I felt adventurous yet freaked out as I steadily made my way around and through the wrecked ships, and I then froze up when I saw a glimpse of red, and I swam faster, hoping that it's the mermaid, and turned around the side of another ship, and I nearly crashed into something big, something that froze my blood to ice.

Staring back at me, with a full mouth of sharp teeth was a shark! Not just a shark, but a huge one! I screamed for my life as I swam the fastest I could, "HELP!". I couldn't shake the shark in any way I went, and I soon grew tired, but every time the shark could almost bite my fins, I somehow got away, but it was growing rather desperate as I screamed for help.

I then heard a roar mixing with a shout, "Get away from him, you bully!". I looked back, and I stopped at once as I gaped in shock, seeing my mermaid glaring at the stunned shark, and there was a yellow/blue fish next to her. "You tell him, Ariel!", the fish called out earnestly, and I exhaled, finally exalted to find out the name of my mermaid. Ariel... It's perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

I glared at the shark who's shaking his head in stunned shock, saving the merman's life in time, glad that I remembered one of Sebastian's lessons. Hitting a shark in its side can stun him momentarily, but only so short to last, as I gasped when the shark growled at me as he regained focus.

"Oh, kelpcakes!". I yelled as I pushed Flounder away from me, darting off as I could, going fast as I heard the shark's angry roars, hearing Flounder's scream, "Ariel!". How did I ever come into this?! Oh, wait, it was my idea to get the best kelp for the club, and the ship graveyard was the best place for it. It was lucky that I heard the merman's screams, pleading for help.

For some reason, I wanted to help him as his voice is something I heard before, but where? I then hear the shark's angry roar as I twisted around a boulder, heaving for breath, barely hearing Flounder scream for me. "Ariel, do the torpedo!".

I blinked as I realized that I was nearing a hill, and smirked as I remembered something else. Sharks cannot live in such deep depths and swim at the same time. I took a deep breath and called out, "Come get me, shark!".

I swam over the hill in minutes, and then laid my arms flat as possible against my body, tucking my head down, and swam even faster than I've gone before, and then I saw the merman waving his arms in the distance, calling out, "Oi, shark! Are you not chicken enough to get me?!". To my bafflement and shock, the shark actually stopped, looking confused for a second, staring at the merman with a puzzled growl.

The merman paused for a moment, seeming to realize that he may have said something else, not the right words to infuriate the shark properly, and I was curious about that word he said, 'Chicken'. He called out again, "Are you a guppy or what?".

The shark now looked pissed off at that comment, and roared in anger, aiming for the merman who seemed to laugh, looking like he has a plan. He headed to an wrecked ship, to the double hooky circle-ly thing with the shark chasing him, and the merman went through the double hooky thing, and the shark followed him through, but to my amazement, the shark actually got stuck, too big to fit entirely.

The merman gave out a shout of triumph, "Stuck in the anchor, huh? Too bad, guppy!". I blinked at another new term, then realized that perhaps he must have actually came from somewhere else, where he was allowed to go to the surface, where he heard human words! I swam closer, taking in his features closely. His hair is inky black, his eyes are this shade of blue, light like the coral.

His skin is darker than any one I'd seen in Atlantica, like a tan color, and his tail/fins is similar to mine, being in shades of green. The tail is dark green almost like a turtle's shell, and the fins match exactly in shade to my tail. With his voice and this face, I have this feeling like I've met him somewhere before.

I called out, "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to be here any longer with that shark!". The merman heard me, and swam on to join me, with Flounder panting heavily as he joined us. "Ariel, are you okay?".

I smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, Flounder, thanks to him. You saved my life.". The merman shyly smiled as he rubbed his neck in a kinda cute, nervous way. Wait, cute? I refocused to hear him reply, "That's more than fair as you saved me first.".

I giggled, "Well, I couldn't leave anyone, not even you to be in trouble. Why are you passing through the ship graveyard anyway?". The merman stopped at once, floating as he sweeped his tail back and forth, seeming to be more nervous, "Actually, I wanted to get to know someone I met earlier this week. I guess I was too scared to ask about how to get to Atlantica until I somehow earned some courage to ask someone about the city.",

"He told me of the ship graveyard, about how it'd be easier to reach the city instead of swimming along the surface, and so here I am.". He finished in embarrassment as he ducked his head slightly, and I chuckled slightly, "So you didn't expect that there'd be a shark then?".

The merman grimaced, "I should have known that sharks are prone to stalking around creepy, cool places, but I wanted to get to the city before night falls.". I grinned softly, "Well, you're in luck! I live in Atlantica myself, and I could help you get settled...or are you planning to pass through?".

The merman smiled, "That'd be a wonderful thing, um, Ariel, right? I heard your friend calling you that.". I nodded, "Yes, I am Ariel.". Flounder cut in, "And she's-". I stopped him, covering his mouth with a glance. I hated everyone suddenly becoming so polite and careful around me if they heard about me being a princess, and this merman is new. He's seeming like he can be a friend.

"May I ask what is that about?". The merman asked in curiosity, and I shook my head, "Forgive me. Flounder tends to blab very personal things about me, and it makes me wary of people as I hate to be judged once someone gets to know me.". The merman smiled softly, his eyes gleaming of understanding, a emotion I would almost never see in anyone.

"I won't judge you, Ariel, and that thing you wouldn't want to talk about, you can drop it as I won't intrude like that, after all, we saved each other, right? Strange start, but it can be, say, the start of a friendship?". The merman replied, and I smiled widely, "Thank you. Um, I didn't ask your name.", after Flounder grabbed my hand with a fin, and I let go of him.

The merman face-palmed himself, "Oh, silly me! You can call me Eric.". I tilted my head in surprise, "That's a name almost unheard around here.". Eric chuckled warmly, "I suppose it doesn't. I am from down south.". I widened my eyes, "You really traveled?".

Eric chuckled, "Why not? I recently turned 18, and you only live once. You got to live it, or you're gonna miss a lot of stuff.". I sighed heavily, "Wow, that must be amazing. Traveling, seeing the surface, going to places.".

Eric nodded, "Yeah, but right now, I just need to find a place to think, to live, to belong, somewhere you don't feel like...". I breathed, "Like a misfit.". Eric and I locked eyes at once, and I felt like something just clicked in me, like I finally found the thing I was looking for, yet I was afraid to admit it, and I blinked, clearing my throat.

"Anyway, my family's gotta be worried soon. I better head to dinner after I get you into the city, okay?". I asked softly, and Eric gave a warm smile which actually gave me a tingly feeling, and he replied, "That's about the greatest thing I heard so far today.".

I giggled, "Then let's go.", swimming off as I heard Eric's laugh, and I actually wanted to get to know him really badly. I wonder if he'd really tell me about the surface. The stories cannot be all true, can they?


	7. Chapter 7

(Eric's P.O.V.) -A hour later-

I gasped in awe and amazement as I stared upon the shining city of Atlantica. I exhaled softly, "It truly exists.". Ariel spoke, "Excuse me?". Flounder was long gone, saying something about his aunt, through I got on well with him in the short time we chatted on the way. I sighed deeply, "My father told me stories about this place yet he never visited at all, and this is beyond everything I've imagined to be. I wish he'd have been here with me, with my mother...".

I felt a hand upon my shoulder, and I look over to see Ariel smiling solemnly, "I lost my father myself. He loved the city, but not as much as he loved us all.". I blinked, "Your family?". Ariel nodded, her smile getting stronger, "Yes, I am grateful that I have my mother and my sisters around to help me.".

I nod, "I have a uncle, but I left him in hopes that I'd be fine in my travels.". Ariel tilted her head curiously, "You have a strange way of speaking.". I smiled softly, "The surface'd do that to me. Humans are incredible people.". Ariel gasped, "Did they see you at all?!".

I shook my head, "Let's say that they were too busy to notice.", I then glance at the city, the aura somehow welcoming, like a warm sensation of freedom and magic, "Should we get going then? You say that your family must be worried by then. It sounds nice, a dinner.".

Ariel widened her eyes, "I would be rude if I don't invite you for dinner! After all, you saved me...". I smiled softly, "Yes, for the second time.", remembering that fateful night. "Second time? I could have remembered if I had met you before.", Ariel looked confused.

I gulped softly, "You were in a storm...I found you while fighting for my life to get to shore...I was too shy not to come out and face you when you woke up.". Ariel froze, her eyes glazing momentarily as if she was realizing something.

"It was you! I kept hearing a man's voice, in and out seeing flashes of black. But why didn't you come out then if you were shy? I wouldn't hurt a fish, no less a merman for saving my life!". Ariel exclaimed in shock.

I sighed heavily, rubbed my neck out of habit, a nervous tic of mine, and seeing a flat boulder, I flicked my tail over, sitting down, and I exhaled, looking at Ariel who's floating in front of me, a patient and very curious look on her face. Underwater, she's even more beautiful, and now I know that she loves her family, she can be brave, and she is an amazingly fast swimmer. I barely reached her walls, hoping to get to know her even further.

She indicated that she can be understanding, but will she be afraid or worse when she hears my confession? I bit my lip, "How much do you know about the surface?". Ariel blinked, "Not much, I am afraid to admit. I only learned some from Sebastian's stories and lectures, plus a bit from my mother. Humans catch fish and such to eat on. They can be so greedy and evil sometimes, yet wonderful and intriguing when they make strange objects. They walk on legs, under the sun, and they cannot swim so well like us.".

I sighed deeply, "It's true. We do kill fish and other creatures to survive on, to help us live. There are bad humans; pirates and murderers. We build houses, fire, boats, and so much more. Legs help us get around, they keep us tight to the ground, and yes, we cannot swim so effectively as your people does.".

Ariel looked confused for a few seconds, then gaped with her eyes widening during my confession, and she actually didn't scream or anything, just looked at me so intensely with those gorgeous blue eyes, and after a moment, her shoulders loosened like she was tense before, and her face softened into a awestruck expression.

"You're a human, aren't you?". Ariel breathed in amazement, and I nodded, "Used to be. Magic changed me into what you're seeing right now.". Ariel gasped, "Why? Why did you come here?". I smiled bashfully, "To get to know the one person I've saved, to befriend her truly, to see her world, to know what's like to be a merperson under the sea.".

Ariel blushed lightly, a squeak escaping her, and I loved the way she bit her lip out of embarrassment as she obviously heard her own squeak, and I grinned warmly, "And I don't care what anybody thinks of me as long as I know that you're really okay after that night.",

"I was relieved that you are alive that morning, yet I was deeply concerned that I wanted to know if you were hurt or anything. And I don't regret changing into a merman either.". I finished at last. Ariel looked speechless, sat down besides me, and she reached out a hand, but she stilled it just before my chest, looking at me, and I smiled softly, grasping her hand into mine.

A thrill came into my spine at the touch, my rough, leathered hand in her petite, slender hand, and I guided her hand to my heart, whispering softly, "We are the same.". My breath hitched at the cool touch of her hand upon my chest, above my heart, watching her eyes widen, her lips shaping into a expression I quite couldn't describe.

"Eric...". she breathed at last, and I loved the sound of my name from her voice, the way she says it, and I knew I wouldn't dare to forget this memory if I could help it. It seemed like it was only the two of us in the world for a wonderful moment when suddenly, a voice called out, "Ariel! Princess Ariel!". The moment broke, and Ariel retracted her hand from my chest, her face blushing pink like blossoms, and I blinked, clearing my throat.

We heard the voice getting closer, and Ariel sighed, "Herald, over here!". I saw a small orange seahorse, and is that a purple collar on him? Anyhow, he darted up to us, facing Ariel, "There you are, Princess Ariel! You're expected for dinner.".

Ariel winced lightly as she looked at me, "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you...that..I am..". I chuckled, "A princess? Ariel, there's no way I'd treat you any differently. We're friends first, right?". Ariel looked shocked for a moment, glanced at Herald, "Give me a moment, Herald.", and then faced me with about the most beautiful smile, "Nothing would make me happier, Eric. You must be hungry. Don't worry about Mother, I will deal with her of the matter later. Could you come for dinner, please?".

I grinned, "Ariel, I am so hungry that I could eat a whole chicken.". Ariel blinked in confusion, and I chuckled in embarrassment, "A human phrase.". Ariel giggled, and I smiled widely, loving her giggle, almost like the sound of the small bells from church.

Ariel glanced at Herald, "Tell Mother that we're having a guest over, and that we will be there soon.". Herald nodded, "Yes, your highness. If I heard right, your name is Eric, yes?". I nodded, "Yes, I am Eric.". Herald bowed before me, "Nice to meet you, Eric.". Then he swam off so quickly, almost like a hummingbird, and I chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny, Eric?". Ariel asked as she got off her seat, hovering near me, and I joined her, "We have a animal in place of seahorses. We call them hummingbirds, and they are fleetingly so fast as your Herald. I could just imagine your Herald meeting one of our hummingbirds.". Ariel laughed warmly at that, "Oh, that would be glorious! What are exactly hummingbirds like?".

I instantly loved her laugh, so lovely and sweet like the musical chorus out of a harp. I proceed to answer her question, knowing that she would ask much more, and I will answer them all during our way to the city, to the incredible castle I'd seen in the distance. I hope her mother isn't too mad or something...


	8. Chapter 8

***The youngest heir in the royal family of Atlantica takes upon the throne, not the eldest in this story, so, not Attina, but Ariel this time.**

(Athena's P.O.V.) -20 minutes later-

I observed Eric quietly, watching him interact with Ariel as she seemed to instruct him how to eat from our meal, and I was surprised and wary about this Eric. Yes, I was grateful and relieved when Ariel told me that he saved her life from a shark, but I was suspicious for he had somehow went into Atlantica's borders without alerting the patrols.

Eric was polite enough when we spoke to each other, and there isn't any strange features about him, yet he spoke like a human sometimes, proclaiming that traveling close to the surface would change that. I couldn't keep track of all the citizens around here, but I would know if he really lives here, and he doesn't look like he's a citizen here.

So, I figured he's from Olympia back east or somewhere else south. He strangely couldn't speak Mermish, my native tongue or Greek, my husband's native tongue, yet he speaks Danish quite proficiently, thanks to his travels near the mainland here. And I could see a bond between Eric and Ariel, and it's growing little by little, since the shark incident which I presumed where it started.

I was nervous about that as Ariel has a duty, and that is to presume the throne after me. After all, it's tradition. And Olympia's prince has been looking for a princess, and I wanted the best for Ariel, yet I was torn now as of tonight, for Ariel has her eyes upon Eric. What could Triton say about this, and what he would do for this situation?

I sighed lightly to myself as I remembered my husband...How he could hold me in his arms, how he could make me laugh, how he could watch when I danced...I averted my eyes slightly, remembering that day, a burning itch in my heart as I screamed for him...saving Ariel in sacrificing his own life...

I shook my head subtly as I refocused back upon dinner, smiling softly at the gossip between my daughters, and got amused at Eric's surprised looks when the girls pestered him by asking silly questions and such, and I had to stifle a giggle at Ariel's embarrassed expression.

I truly love my family over my duty, but I knew there is a fine line, thanks to Triton's stories long before he left us. Sebastian is the other connection to my husband, and I knew I needed his advice badly. I need to figure out the situation about Ariel sooner than later.

(No P.O.V.)

For the week, Ariel and Eric decided to be secretive about talk of the human world, having found a underground secret grotto and Eric's precious thought-lost copper coin necklace in the grotto, having fallen through the hole up top, landing upon the sandy boulder.

To Ariel's shock, Eric gave her the necklace in return for teaching him Mermish and Greek, and Ariel loved the necklace, wearing it every day ever since. No one asked about it as copper is widely-seen in Atlantica and Olympia all the time.

Together with Ariel, Eric secretly swam off in form of excursions in search of adventures; gradually Ariel became more curious and daring, much to Eric's happiness and excitement. And they begin to fall for each other - but what to do? Ariel is already betrothed to a prince from a neighboring sea kingdom as her mother confessed to Ariel at the end of the week.

Two eels, who are actually Flotsam and Jetsam in disguise by a spell, approached Eric by the ninth day. They were soon sent by Urs the wizard, as to remind Eric of the remaining time, and he has to do his part of the deal. He didn't want to steal the Trident at all, having great respect for Ariel's mother, and deepening love for Ariel. He doesn't know why Urs would want anything to do with his heart, but he knew it would be bad, still.

But to Eric's horror, Flotsam and Jetsam threatened to kill Ariel if Eric won't take the Trident, and Eric realized that he was trapped. If he doesn't take the Trident before the 14th day, Ariel's life would be taken... and if he still refused to do it on the fated day, he changes back to human and his heart would be taken by Urs, never seeing Ariel again.

What was he to do now? He loves Ariel as he realized that he fell for her hard that day she saved him, and he never regretted it at all, for he truly would give his life for Ariel if necessary. But he knew that stealing a royal object, or better yet, the Trident, it is a crime, thanks to listening to Sebastian's rules and lectures from joining in Ariel's classes. Should he or should he not?


	9. Chapter 9

***Witches and wizards can make potions, spells, curses, so why not do poisons as well?**

(Ariel's P.O.V.) -On the 14th day-

"Princess Ariel, wake up! You're going to miss breakfast!". a voice called out, cutting into my dream, waking me abruptly with a moan of frustration, "Carlotta, I was getting to the best part!". I was actually walking as a human, with Eric giving me many surface flowers as a romantic gesture, and observing a hummingbird before I noticed that Eric has a intense expression, staring upon me. I asked of what's wrong, and he said the sweetest thing that I blushed at, then he was inching forward to gesture that he wanted to kiss me, and I was to meet up with that, leaning forward, but it was too late as I was awoken right there!

I heard Carlotta's voice speak warmly, "A really good dream, hmm?". I sighed lightly as I rubbed my eyes, stretched my body and tail, nodding, "One of the best so far.". I opened my eyes to see Carlotta smiling at me, her inky black hair floating in the water, with her warm brown eyes against her fair skin. I noticed that she has a crimson red bra this time. She usually switches between various shades of red for her bra.

Her very light blue tail shimmered in the morning light, with her medium red waist ring and fins. She used to live in Olympia once upon a time, but moved here to look for a better life, and she became a babysitter/royal kitchen maid. She's my dearest friend here in the palace. She has her copper pearl bracelet on, a old gift from me.

"Is that so? Princess Ariel, you got to hurry. Breakfast's ready by now!". Carlotta chuckled, then reprimanded me quickly. I winced at that, then gasped as I remembered something, "Oh, I cannot be late to meet with Flounder and Eric! I gotta go, thanks, Carlotta!". I swam out of my bedroom, my nerves on high as I headed to the dining room, and I made it in time as I saw that the plates were being placed on the table before my sisters, and mother.

Arista called out, "About time you woke up, Ariel! I'm so hungry as a dolphin!". I smirked softly as I landed upon my seat, "Oh, really, you sure it's not a whale?". Arista groaned lightly, "I swear that Eric taught you that!".

I laughed, "Eric? Oh, come on! What if I actually came up with it, hmm?". Aquata giggled softly, "She got you there. I am really starting to like the new Ariel.". I tilted my head at that comment, "New Ariel? What makes you think that, Aquata?".

Aquata smiled, "You were so quiet, and now you're so bubbly!". "Aquata's right. You are really curious now, listening to Eric's stories.", agreed Andrina. Attina cut in, "And you head out every day since Eric came, and I think it means that you're beyond brave.".

Adella moaned lightly, "Eric's so cute!". I glared at her, "He's not interested!". Alana whistled, "You really got heads over fins on this guy! No wonder as he's so nice and funny toward you, Ariel.".

I blushed as I groaned to myself, realizing that my own sisters is teasing me for being in love with Eric! Gratefully, my mother put a stop to it all, yet her comment made me upset on the inside and outside, "Girls, stop pestering Ariel. She's betrothed to the prince of Olympia, and that's final!".

"But mother!". I protested, and Mother glared at me, "Ariel, it's your duty to become future queen, and to do that, you must marry a prince.". I gasped at her tone, and I remembered my latest dream of attempting to kiss Eric, and I growled, "You cannot make me! I love Eric, and you can't stop that!".

"Oh, yes, I can! The prince is coming tomorrow, and you will spend the day with him, not Eric! I am the queen, and you must obey the law!". Mother ordered me loudly, and that made me more upset than before!

"Then I don't want to be a princess anymore!". I shouted at her before I left the table, hearing my sisters' gasps and I faintly heard Mother's voice calling out, "Ariel, please!". But I was well out of the palace seconds later, swimming swiftly as I could, sobs spilling as I hugged myself, realizing that I needed Eric's comfort right now.

I knew I was unconsciously heading to the grotto, for it's my and Eric's place to be alone or together. I calmed down as soon as I saw the grotto in the distance, and I saw the grotto door slightly open, realizing that Eric is already inside, and I smiled to myself as I heard his voice, but frowned in confusion to hear another voice, recognizing that it's not Flounder.

"Our master's getting impatient, boy, and you might as well steal the Trident today. After all, at the end of the month, your heart shall belong to our master, and you shall not be a merman anymore!". hissed the voice, and Eric spat back, "I won't do it, you monster! I won't betray Ariel nor her family! Ariel shall be safe no matter what.".

In shock, I peered around the corner to see Eric cornered by a large nasty eel, and the eel cackled, "Oh, really?", as its golden eye glowed. Suddenly, I screamed out of surprise as a slimy body grabbed me by the arms, recognizing it as another eel, and its teeth bared, too close for comfort.

Eric turned around, his face paling as he froze, "Ariel!". I called out, "Eric, help me!". But the eel's body squeezed tighter and tighter, causing me to fight for breath frequently as the other eel came swiftly toward me, something clenched in its tail, and with its teeth, he pulled out a cork or something, revealing it as a short bottle containing a purple liquid.

The eel around me then pulled my hair, causing me to shriek in pain, barely noticing the other eel as it forced down the liquid through my mouth, and I couldn't stop it, tasting it briefly. The taste twisted my stomach for I realized that it's actually fish blood mixed with other things I couldn't recognize.

Eric screamed, "What did you do to her?!". The eel who forced me to drink the liquid twisted around to face Eric, "Why, nothing. Just something to sweeten the deal. Our master realized the implications of using your mermaid as leverage to have the Trident, so he made a poison, a delicate slow-acting one, mind you, but she will die at the end of the month.".

Eric's face went white as I gave out a horrified gasp. "However, if you want to save her, you must bring the Trident to our master, and in return, he shall give the antidote to cure your mermaid in time. Don't take too long to decide for you have about two weeks left. Remember, your heart and human again if no Trident, but remain as a merman and save your princess if you bring the Trident.". The eel explained wickedly.

Eric looked torn, looking at me with love and dimming hope, and breathed, "Tell him that I will think. You must not be lying about the poison!". The eel cackled, "She will be sick starting from tomorrow, indicating that it's proof of the poison. Good luck, boy! Jetsam, let her go now, and let us return home to our master.".

The eel holding into me, Jetsam if that's his name, let me go, and I heaved, digging for deep breaths as Eric swam over to me, holding me tight against his chest, whispering, "Forgive me..I am so sorry, so sorry.", kept repeating his apologies as I realized that we are in real trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I was beyond relieved and amazed that Ariel forgave me after I explained everything that got me into this situation, but I was doubting the eel of his words about the poison. I would trade my life for that poison if Ariel would be safe. I blamed myself for not being fast enough to stop him from forcing Ariel to drink the damned poison, but Ariel told me that it was her fault for coming in the first place, wanting to seek me out after the fight she had with her mother.

My heart slowly breaks at the thought of her marrying a stranger, or yet a true-blooded merman prince at that, and I wished to tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't. She has been stressed out by her mother, frustrated at her sisters, and now she's so scared about dying from the poison.

I really don't want to lose her. Ariel is my everything, the one I have been looking for. I don't want to see her to be so sad or sick as I strive to live for her beautiful smiles, her wonderful personality, her incredible knowledge of merperson culture, and all the ways she would be around me, like how her eyes light up when she sees me, how she would tease me when I failed with a joke, how she could be excited when she discovers human objects, and how she would glance at me with a blush or a shimmer of love in her eyes when she thinks when I wasn't looking.

I would give anything to hear her lovely laugh, her singing voice. Dad and Uncle Grimsby was right. Once you love someone, you'd do anything to take away the pain. And I remember too well of that damned influenza when I was eight. The hacking coughs, the fevers, throwing up, body loss. I don't know if Ariel would go through the same thing, or entirely a system of different symptoms from this poison.

Neither way, it would break my heart further, and at her concerned looks, I then told her of my worries and stress. She understood incredibly well, impressing me further than ever before. She didn't want to return to the city today, and despite being best friends, Ariel didn't want to tell Flounder, scaring him about this. She just wanted to go exploring, and I wanted to make her happy today, distracting her from thinking about what happened this morning.

We went to all our favorite places; the ship graveyard, Scuttle's island, the caves in the nearby mountains, the crystal valley, and the beach. It was such a wonderful day that I couldn't stop smiling upon seeing Ariel's excitement and joy when she discovered some new human stuff which I described about, or hearing her laughter when she saw me posing before the crystal mirrors.

Why, her bruises from the eel's too-tight hold on her was fading already, and I was happy to ignore the warnings as well for today was ours. When we returned to the grotto at sunset, Ariel shocked me by telling me that she's staying here for the night, not going home for dinner and bed as I originally thought.

She still has a lingering grudge at her mother, and I want her to be happy still. We had breakfast, and a few nibbles for lunch, but now, we are hungry for dinner. I offered to head to the castle to grab some dinner for us, and she suddenly kissed me on the cheek, close to the lips, looking gratefully with a big smile, telling me to hurry back.

I think I had a lopsided smile all the way to the castle, overjoyed that Ariel actually did the first step yet nervous about the fact that I could actually kiss her when I want as she seems very comfortable about it. I saw some of Ariel's sisters, and not the Queen which I was kinda grateful yet anxious about, and I told them about Ariel's basic behavior, and they thanked me for keeping her safe and well, and asked me to tell Ariel that they think that the Queen's wrong.

I was bewildered yet shocked as I brought back two passable meals for me and Ariel to eat, the comments from the sisters winding through my mind. I told Ariel as soon as I got to the grotto, and she seemed very grateful that her sisters is very supportive yet she seems confused about her mother. We ate dinner, chatted about everything and nothing.

As we rested upon the sand, with fur blankets that I found in one of the wrecked ships, becoming pleasantly warm from the slight chill of the sea and Ariel doesn't seem very bothered about it, thanks to listening to me about the ways with land creatures. With those beautiful blue eyes looking at me sleepily, saying good night, I realized that I could say good night in a way, and I leaned forward, and kissed her forehead warmly, hearing a soft hum from her, whispering good night.

We soon fell asleep, with the slight sound of bubbles and the glow of the filtered moonlight. Yet it felt like a short time when I woke to the sound of moans and whimpering at the peak of dawn. To my horror, my heart broke into half as I stared upon a very pale Ariel, her bright red hair becoming dull red as death, her skin a shallowly white, and her beautiful tail a very pale sickly green, no shine at all. I shook off the blanket, swimming to her, shaking her gently by the shoulders.

"Ariel, Ariel, wake up, please wake up!". I frantically call for her repeatedly as her skin felt freezing cold and blazing hot at the same time, causing me to worry even further. I wanted to go to get the antidote now, but I realize that he would be lying about it, and I could lose her all the same, then I realize that the Queen has magic, magic that could heal Ariel!

I gently picked up Ariel in my arms, cradling her bride style as my heart thundered and broke repeatedly at the sound of her moaning and whimpering, and I spoke to her, "You're gonna be okay, Ariel! I promise you're gonna be okay! I swear it! Just hold on. I got to get you back to the castle, your mom gotta have something to help you.".

I was relieved that we had left the grotto half open yet I was frantic and terrified of losing Ariel. I cannot lose her, I cannot! I haven't told her that I love her! I moaned to myself as I carried her as fast as I could swim, "I am so sorry I got you into this, Ariel. I was too scared to tell you that I love you.". I didn't get a response, yet she was growing unconscious as the battle to the poison was wearing her out too fast. I prayed and prayed for her sake as I became terrified, half recognizing the kelp forest which was near the city.


	11. Chapter 11

*Now a core member on Deviantart! Take a look as I fixed some things around on my gallery, still aiming to work on the others day by day. Now, back to the story, and enjoy even if some chapters are sad including this one. -Traveler

(Athena's P.O.V.)

I couldn't stop thinking of Ariel's last comment and how she looked when she said it. I was both relieved and concerned when I overheard some of my daughters talking to themselves about Eric visiting and saying that Ariel wanted to stay away for a while to cool off. I was hopeful that she'd come home soon as it was felt all around to not see Ariel flitting around the castle, sitting down for meals, or chatting happily.

That feeling grew a tad bigger as I sat down for breakfast, my other daughters joining in here and there, and I soon felt strange when my heart felt very anxious as if there's something happening to Ariel, and not a moment later, a trumpeting horn sounded out, and I recognized it as a emergency call, and just as I was to grab the Trident, I heard faint shouting in the hall.

I looked over, and I gasped in horror as I saw Eric carrying a very sickly Ariel in his arms, his screams and shouts for help lessened when he saw me. "Ariel's unconscious! I can't wake her up! There's something wrong! Please help her, please!".

For a brief moment, I thought I saw Triton in his place, screaming for help when I was in sudden labor with Ariel, then it faded, but I recognized the terrified and helpless look in his eyes, and I knew at once that Ariel's in serious trouble. I grabbed the Trident quickly, and ordered Eric to put Ariel down, and he was reluctant, not wanting to leave her alone, but I told him that I have to heal her with no one in the way, and he backed away, laying Ariel down gently as possible, whispering to her about something.

My other daughters were all sobbing, crying, murmuring as they hugged each other in horror and terror, and I took a deep breath as I glanced at my beloved little princess upon the floor, and I aimed the Trident at her with a steady flow of magic, and after the rule of two minutes, I stopped the flow, but to my horror, she remained sickly as before, and Eric darted to her side, touching her forehead.

He shook his head, "No, no! It was supposed to work! She's still burning and freezing at the same time! Please, Ariel, don't leave me!". He sobbed, cradling Ariel into his lap as I ordered fast and loud for the first time ever, calling for all the healers and nurses to help Ariel. I couldn't stop staring at the obvious actions of Eric as he cradled Ariel ever so gently, sobbing and whispering.

I realized that Eric truly loves Ariel and she to him as well, and I wanted to stop it for the kingdom. I swam to them, asking Eric of what he knows what could have happened out there. Haltingly, Eric told me that Ariel wanted to explore, be free as a normal mermaid, to have fun. Racing, exploring, talking, eating. Eric weakly told me that he kept Ariel from being reckless, but he was afraid that Ariel must have touched or eaten something that made her sick.

I told him to carry Ariel and he, again, was gentle about it, love and pain in his eyes as he glanced upon Ariel, and I was so downhearted, so brokenhearted that I could lose Ariel completely because of that stupid fight yesterday, and it would be the greatest pain ever since I lost Triton, yet to Eric, it would be the most terrible and greatest pain for him as he loves Ariel with all his heart.

I knew this day would be long, finding cures for this curious ailment I couldn't heal for some reason. To block the magic like that, it must be a powerful and dangerous illness as I felt and heard her symptoms. My other daughters were distraught and upset which they had left the castle, undoubtedly spreading the news to Sebastian and Flounder.

Yet with each attempt to cure Ariel, I failed her this day, my heart twisting in a tight knot, making it hard to breathe yet it was a painful sight to see Eric looking so small as he held Ariel's hand, kissing her softly on her cheek or forehead sometimes, and his pained look as he heard Ariel's moans and whimpering.

I was partly relieved when she woke up at sunset, the fever and chills disappearing strangely, hearing her sore yet bewildered voice as she saw Eric and me. Her pale body still scares me, and I hope with time, she'd bounce back to the bubbly, wonderful daughter I love, and Eric seems to feel the same, hugging Ariel so gently yet tight as he doesn't look like he wants to let go of her right now which I bitter-sweetly smiled at, wishing I had Triton back to hold me again like old times.


	12. Chapter 12

(No P.O.V.)

Each night between sunset and sunrise, Ariel was spared from her eternal pain and nightmares, but in the days, it was worse than the day before; her tail losing scales one by one, her fever increasing enough to be unbearable to the touch, the chills decreasing enough to make her have hacking coughs, her hair falling out here and there, her frame getting skinnier and skinnier.

It tore all the hearts of the family, but not more than Eric's heart is. He felt so guilty every day as he is losing Ariel day by day, and he is desperate enough to tell Ariel that he has to take the Trident, not wanting to see Ariel die on the last day of the deadline.

Scared and terrified to lose Eric because of the law, she told him of it, but Eric told her that he has to do it to save her because he loves her. Ariel was shocked and overjoyed at the same time due to the confession, and she proved her love in reciprocation by kissing him on the lips. Eric was so happy to realize that they truly love each other no matter what.

They were immersed in the kiss that they didn't notice that Queen Athena overheard all about the plan to take the Trident. She felt strangely betrayed yet relieved that Eric was determined to do it all for Ariel, but it was still a confession of a attempted crime.

Queen Athena was the maddest ever that Ariel would see, and Eric was frightened yet respectful. She asked for the truth, and Eric gave it all out, confessing everything including the fact that he was a human. The feeling of being betrayed grew, and there was the emotion of shock as well. She became enraged yet eerily calm as she spat out the implications of the law, never mind the rule that a princess should marry a prince, and a natural merman, no less!

At her action, she set the Trident upon Eric, the beam going toward him, but Ariel, despite her dwindling strength and her weakening immune body system, she actually swam out in front of Eric, spreading her arms and tail out in a action to protect him, "If you kill him, you kill me too!". Suddenly, there was a copper green shield forming from Ariel's necklace itself, enclosing Ariel and Eric entirely, stopping the beam at once.

At once, Queen Athena realized that a form of their own love in magic protected them, and relented, saying by the law and her order, Eric is to be exiled, and Ariel is to be married to the prince. Ariel pleaded for one more night together before she would come back to obey the law, and wanting her daughter to be healed and happy, the Queen gave permission.

The couple left the castle almost instantly, with Eric glancing back at the castle, the city, heartbroken that he wouldn't have a home anymore, or have Ariel again in his arms after tonight, and Ariel felt the same, feeling like she doesn't belong at home anymore, losing Eric forever thanks to her mother's orders. She hated the law worse than before, wanting to marry Eric and having little children with him.

They hoped that the warlock would have the antidote for the poison within Ariel as soon as they could reach the surface, praying that he isn't too mad about not sealing the deal with the Trident. Eric wanted Ariel safe and healthy as the beautiful and wonderful person he knows by heart, and Ariel wanted Eric to be unharmed from having his heart taken, desperate to do anything to save him.


	13. Chapter 13

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

I had never imagined that Eric would be exiled after confessing the truth and the attempt to be killed by the law. I just prayed that Eric is right that the warlock is waiting for us, even if we are two days and a night early, and I was very relieved that the Trident is back home as it was Daddy's in the first place. I couldn't imagine what he would have been thinking or feeling if he saw all of this.

I cannot leave Eric like this. I must not have him stolen from me! He's my soulmate if the stories are right, and Sebastian is usually very knowledge about these things. I know that I taught Eric a lot of things about my world, and he learned about the rest while being in my classes with Sebastian. Sebastian was actually delighted to have another student learning and listening about the undersea world. But I know that he haven't heard about the soulmate effects after the bond is made upon a moment of special contact, which would happen upon the tail, or the skin, or finally, the lips.

There are three ways to do about it; for the special contact upon the tails, there is a unique dance, not quite like the way that seahorses do it, but still. For the special contact upon the skin, there is the synchronized palm touch of hearts. Both hearts must beat to the exact time. And finally, for the special contact upon the lips, there must be a unique song resonating in each one's soul, and it must be in harmony, equal on all levels.

But before doing one of those ways, each of us would have to recite the words. 'I am taking you as my soulmate. Do you accept to be mine?'. And of course, the answer, 'Yes, I do.'. I really wanted to do it badly because by the time I return home, I would always be bonded to Eric forever no matter what.

"Ariel?". I hear Eric's voice in the middle of my musing, and I blinked, refocusing to see his concerned look directed at me, and I exhaled, "Eric, I have to tell you something very important to me.". Eric smiled encouragingly, "What is it, Ariel?".

I licked my lips nervously as I looked at him, "I don't know if you have this up there on the mainland, but under here, it's a traditional thing. All girls and boys learn about it when they're 15, so they could have time to think of it before they marry someone. But you haven't, so that's why I am telling you.",

"You see, it's a bonding ritual that binds a couple to be true soulmates, never to be separated by heart or mind ever again. There are ways to tell if someone or anybody else is a soulmate, like for example, the exact color of the tail or fins, or a unique birthmark.". Eric looked gobsmacked, then his eyes widened as he breathed, "My fins to your tail.".

I nodded lightly, and I sighed heavily, "To make the soulmate bond official and never-breaking, a couple has to make the ritual if they're truly committed to each other in love, true love, that is.". Eric blinked in surprise, "Is the ritual a sorts of marriage?".

I blinked in surprise, then thoughtfully mused on it, "I suppose as it's a private yet known tradition, but it's not like the public marriage sort. I suppose you can say that it's a secret marriage of sorts.". Eric nodded, "And is there a procedure to do this secret bonding ritual?".

I then explained everything I could remember from my thoughts, memories, and emotions, and Eric never once interrupted which I appreciated as it's exhausting to get this off my chest, and I clearly had all those thoughts and feelings for a year and half ever since I was told by Mother and Sebastian.

Eric then gave me the biggest shock after making about the craziest yet romantic suggestion. He wanted to do the three ways at once, saying that we can go all the way into a magic-proof, danger-proof, and full-understanding soulmate bond, for he'd do anything for me as he loves me. I believed him as I always had been.

I actually asked him first which was never done before, as mermen has asked it first of their girlfriends and such, and to my happiness and love, he gave his answer in love and confidence. He then asked me, and of course, I said yes.

Of course, I've danced with Eric before, in parties and such, but not like this before. We matched perfectly in rhythm, and once we moved to dance in the moonlight, we then did the heart palm touch. It was strangely wonderful as our hearts thundered in sync, sounding like a drum to my ears. Then I felt warm, pleasantly warm as we kissed passionately, our hearts beating together and our tails intertwined together to our souls' songs.

* * *

Unknowingly, the couple didn't notice that the magic, the power from the copper coin engulfed them in merely a few seconds at their completion of the ritual.

* * *

I could never imagined that I could hear my family's lullaby in Eric's soul, but I did. I realized that he belonged down here as I could belong up there in his old world, for my soul sings a human song I've somehow heard Eric singing often to me when I was unconscious during the days, fighting the poison.

He once said that his mother used to sing it to him when he was young, calling it 'Over Where the Road Makes a Turn', and it's quite a beautiful, vocal song. And yet when our hearts, our souls, our tails entwined together, I felt like I was reborn anew, and I somehow knew that Eric wouldn't leave me as I am part of his family.

We can now only wait to see our gifts from this bond, the soulmate effects, and I pray that Eric would like them as I would. After all, Sebastian said in every soulmate bond, the effects are verily different yet magical, all the same.


	14. Chapter 14

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I pulled back after long moments of that powerful, passionate kiss, and I was awed of the bond as I somehow can hear Ariel's heartbeat now, and once I opened my eyes, I was further awed, gaping at Ariel. Her beautiful self was back, but with some differences.

"What are you staring at me for, Eric?", Ariel asked curiously, and I exhaled, "Look at your tail.". She looked down, and gasped in shock as she stared upon her tail which is now inky black like my hair, and her fins changed to be bright seaweed green as it's not the sea-foam green anymore.

Her bright red hair gleamed like fire, and her skin a flawless pale tan like the moon, contracting with her lovely purple seashell bra, and her eyes shone like ocean blue and ice blue. Wait, ice blue? I breathed, "Ariel, look at me.". After staring at her new tail and fins for a couple of minutes, she looked at me, and I saw it. Her eyes held flecks of ice blue.

She spoke over mine, "Your eyes." "Eric, your tail!". I blinked in confusion, and looked down, and gasped in amazement as I saw my tail. It's bright red like Ariel's hair. My fins remained bright seaweed green, matching Ariel's fins perfectly.

I looked up, "Ariel, does my eyes look different too?". Ariel flickered her tail as she peered closely at me, and nodded, "Your eyes has flecks of ocean blue.". I smiled softly as I am starting to like the new changes, "Looks like we traded some of our eye colors and tail colors from our hair as your eyes, they hold flecks of ice blue.".

Ariel giggled, "Can you imagine my sisters' comments about all this?". I came to chuckle warmly after I realized the ramifications of her comment, "Yes, indeed. Max would be surprised about this too. I am glad that we are soulmates, Ariel.".

Ariel grinned, "Not just soulmates, Eric, but bonded soulmates.". I nodded, agreeing on that as we are technically married in a sense. Then I realized something. "Does this mean that you're my wife?". Ariel smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, no. That's for the public marriage. But we're not girlfriend and boyfriend anymore as we are bonded soulmates in title as of right now.".

I understood her explanation and accepted it quite happily as it's obviously a big thing here in Ariel's world. I gestured lightly, "Shall we get going? I believe you haven't slept on a beach yet.". Ariel gasped, "Really? We're going to sleep under the stars?".

I grinned as I grasped her hand warmly, " ** _My love_** , I'd do anything to make you happy, and it's quite safe as it's clearly getting late, rather late for them to be awake any longer, but we can be on the surface, I promise you. The warlock will know sooner or later that we're coming, but for now, we can have a night ourselves.".

Ariel looked delighted as she beamed softly, "You called me 'My love' in Greek!". I blushed lightly, "It just came up, and I couldn't stop to-". Ariel's hand rested upon my lips, stopping me. She looked at me with this affectionate expression, "I don't mind, my prince.".

I widened my eyes, "Your prince? But I am a commoner!". Ariel narrowed her eyes, "Eric, listen to me. You'll always be my prince no matter what happens, and I love you for who you are, not what you are. And besides, you're technically a prince now, thanks to our bond.". I exhaled, softening my voice, "How did I ever get such a beautiful, smart, curious girl like you? You're incredible, Ariel.".

Ariel kissed me upon my cheek softly, "You're amazing, Eric, don't ever forget that.". I hummed softly, "Yes, my love. Come on, let's head to the beach, and gaze at the stars. It's going to be a long night.". Ariel squeezed my hand eagerly, "I don't care as long as I am with you, my prince.".

I smiled brightly as we swam on, heading up to the surface, breathing in the cool fresh air as we stroked and flipped our tails, aiming to be on our beach as I could see the stars coming out so clear and bright. Two hours later, Ariel fell asleep in my arms, snuggling into my chest as she said those little three words, her tail covering over mine, and I held her warmly as I glanced up at the moon, asking for a sign to see where King Triton's star is.

I was a bit nervous when I saw one star sparkle quite brightly, and I exhaled, whispering in a request. "King Triton, I am in love with your daughter. Ariel's the most incredible, amazing, and brave woman I've ever met, and I am glad I saved her that night, otherwise I'd be wondering if I was destined to be alone forever by then. I won't leave her alone to suffer, being a merperson or a human. She's bonded to me as I am to her. We are soulmates as you may have already know by then.",

"The point I am getting to...I am looking for your blessing to have us to be married someday, in public. I know I was a human, but I'd sacrifice that and more if I'd have your daughter as my wife. She's my family, my life. Please consider my request, and I'll be waiting for your answer somehow, someway. Good night, your majesty.". I finished slowly yet clearly, becoming very sleepy now.

I enveloped my tail into Ariel's tail, becoming as one as I held her by the waist and rested my head upon the sand, the scent of her hair calming me down as I fell asleep slowly, and I smiled softly, whispering, "I love you, Ariel.". Meanwhile, the star of King Triton was twinkling slowly as if the soul inside was thinking of Eric's request, and he's still reeling over the incredible effects of his daughter and Eric's bonding ritual.


	15. Chapter 15

(No P.O.V.)

When they woke up at dawn on the surface, they were met by the grinning warlock, Urs, and his dogs at his side. Urs was calmly furious as he did some magic, lifting up Eric, who was helpless as he couldn't get out of the grip, being a merman. Urs snarled, ranting about the Trident, and the deal Eric made with him, suddenly thrusting his hand into Eric's chest which pained him greatly, pulling out the fleshly beating heart, and Eric widened his eyes, exclaiming that he couldn't feel anything, panting heavily once Urs changed him back to human only a moment later, binding him to a boulder.

Ariel was horrified, and screamed that she would trade something valuable to make Eric whole again, and Urs actually looked at her, narrowed his eyes, asked her if she would sacrifice that for Eric, and Ariel affirmed it, by vowing upon her father's crown. Urs exhaled softly, slyly smirked, asking for her voice and tail. Ariel realized that she would be human as she dreamed of being, yet she realized that she wouldn't speak or sing anymore, knowing how Eric loved to hear her laugh and her wonderful songs.

Ariel knew she would do anything to save Eric as she loves him, especially a deal with a warlock. She told him that it's a deal, and Urs cackled, conjuring a contract for her to sign, and Ariel signed it, and almost immediately, Ariel was ordered to sing, and she sang Eric's song reverently, and her voice was taken, and Urs gave her a potion which was both the cure for her illness and the spell to make her human, and Ariel drank it.

Urs put Eric's heart back into his chest as Ariel voicelessly screamed from the pain of the transformation, and Urs's magic took Ariel's tail and voice into him, changing him into a very copy of Ariel, from the hair to the fins, yet he changed it back to the green sheen that Ariel had before the bond, not wanting anything to make the Queen suspicious of him.

The Warlock dives into the ocean with a evil laugh as he then transformed his pets into the familiar eels that Eric and Ariel met underwater. Now he has everything: beauty, youth, treasures, and power for his plan is to appear as Ariel, accept the marriage to the prince, and after the marriage by then, Queen Athena shall die in a very tragic accident as well as the groom.

Queen Athena likes the sudden change of her daughter's mind, and so, she prepares the marriage - though Ariel's sisters, and Sebastian and Flounder suspect something, knowing that Ariel wouldn't be this obedient to her mother, for she loves Eric too much.

Meanwhile, Eric is human again just like his loved one, yet he is devastated to see that Ariel sacrificed her voice and tail just to save him yet he's relieved that Urs didn't kill him or Ariel, but they both realize that they are to stay on the surface, never to return back to Atlantica for they are permanently human, and saw that Urs is desperately determined to have the Trident in his hands, for he's maddeningly evil. Is there any hope left?..


	16. Chapter 16

(Athena's P.O.V.) -A week later-

I cannot believe that I was fooled by a mad warlock, disguising as my daughter. He couldn't keep up the disguise when he touched the Trident during the supposed ceremony of Ariel and Prince Thor two days ago. Those violet eyes, that silver hair, the octopus tentacles. He had Ariel's voiced locked up in a shell necklace, telling me that Ariel is forever stranded on the surface with Eric, human as she wished to be.

I was greatly relieved when the wrong Ariel returned, safe and sound as I was feeling guilty by then about exiling Eric as Ariel truly loved him, and those fights over her betrothal seemed silly and stupid at the time. I should have known that if it was truly Ariel, she would have been heartbroken, refusing to leave her room, crying over Eric.

My other daughters said so yet I ignored them in all the fuss of preparing the ceremony, but by then, it was too late when Urs appeared in place, immediately locking up me, my other daughters, Prince Thor, and Sebastian in the castle dungeons. Flounder somehow escaped during the chaos that day, and I hoped he'd find my Ariel, knowing if Ariel is up there, Eric is with her.

Urs has made all of the palace servants into his slaves, bound under a spell, and I never had been horrified like this before, not even upon Triton's death, but it terrifies me of the power Urs has taken, holding the Trident, my beloved husband's belonging.

I sighed softly as I heard Prince Thor reassuring one of my daughters, Andrina. I saw that they had the exact shade from Thor's tail to Andrina's fins, a sign that they are soulmates. I can see a instant connection between them, and I wished I wasn't blind to Ariel and Eric's connection for the 50th time. I was jailed up with Sebastian in a unbreakable cage, and my daughters were paired up into twos or threes, depending on the room in the cells down here.

Suddenly, I heard something in the distance, and I called out to everybody to stay quiet as conversation was quite loud. I then heard Eric's voice, "They's gonna be fine, love. Come on, we gotta break your family out.".

I held the bars tightly as I stared at the doorway, and I gasped in both relief and bewilderment when Eric and Ariel appeared, looking different yet the same as I last saw them. I breathed as I realized what they did. "You did the bond ritual.". Ariel bit her lip, nodding as Eric spoke, "We did all three at once sometime after we left. I can hear her thoughts after she lost her voice to Urs.".

I widened my eyes at that, "But he said that you were stuck as human! You came back, but how..?". Eric weakly smiled, "Let's say that we had some help.".

(Eric's P.O.V.) -2 days ago-

I yawned lightly as I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, and I smiled brightly as I realized that Ariel must be awake, grabbing a fresh shirt, and heading out of my room, and heard Uncle Grimsby talking to Ariel. "Here you go, Ariel, fresh orange juice.".

I turned around the corner, smiling to see Ariel dressed in her lovely pink nightdress, and I warmly squeezed her shoulder as I took a seat next to her, "Morning, love. Are you excited for today?". Ariel beamed as she faced me, nodding, _"Really excited, Eric! I cannot wait to see the castle. It's amazing that the King and Queen is giving a free tour for all the people."._

I chuckled, "Indeed, it isn't every day that the royals are able to give the town a pass into seeing the castle, right, Uncle?". Uncle Grimsby chuckled, "Yes, Eric, and it's still strange to see that you can understand Ariel so easily with this bond you spoke of.".

I sighed softly, "I am glad that the bond helped us both as Ariel lost her voice. After all, we are bonded soulmates, and we are in tune with each other.". Ariel pecked my cheek, causing me to look over at her, and she did a gesture, and I smiled, "Of course, we cannot forget that we are able to hear each other's heartbeats, and feel one another if we are in pain.".

Ariel nodded in agreement, and pecked my cheek softly, smiling brightly as I chuckled softly, remembering the first day of Ariel as human, how Max found us, and I telling Uncle everything, and I mean, everything, he was still a bit skeptic, but he was shockingly supportive after all was done.

"Eric, you better eat as well. The tour is to start by the hour.". proclaimed Uncle as he set a plate down before me, full of scrambled eggs and bacon, and fresh milk in the cup as well. I nodded, "Thanks, Uncle. You heard him, Ariel. We couldn't afford to be hungry in the middle of the day, could we?".

Ariel silently giggled as she shook her head, _"Nope! I am really loving your world, Eric."._ I nodded, and began to eat as Uncle checked the pantry, having eaten breakfast himself already. Soon, we left the cottage, heading into the village, with Max joining us. Ariel took to Max very well, and vice versa. I was really happy for that as I wanted all my family to get along, through I was thinking of how Max would be if he was introduced to Ariel's sisters.

Sometime into the tour, Ariel was distracted, having a shocked look on her face, and I asked her, "Ariel, what is it?". She looked straight at me, _"Flounder's calling for us."._ I gasped, and nodded, "Lead the way, love.". She grasped my hand, tugged me outside into this stairway balcony where the ocean was literally inches away!

Sure enough, I heard Flounder calling out in Mermish. Ariel knew that I was not a expert in Mermish, so she gratefully interpreted Flounder's shockingly bad news via her thoughts. I haltingly called back to tell him that we cannot go back as we can't change.

We tried, but we somehow can't. Flounder spoke about spells and stuff, then I remembered the shack! After telling Flounder of the idea, I and Ariel returned back to Uncle and Max, quickly explaining everything that's happened underwater, and Max opted to join us, wanting to help, and Uncle opted out, saying that a battle's not a place for a old man.

After finding Urs's shack, searching around for clues to make a antidote to break the spells or something, then Ariel discovered her father's crown admist evidence of his death. Unfortunately, the crown was caged up in something unbreakable, so Ariel was upset about it, wanting to return the crown back to her mother, to the kingdom.

It was late at night when I saw Triton's star, and I pleaded for a miracle, and suddenly, a flash of light, and there he appeared before I and Ariel who was waking up. He showed us the secret cupboard of potions and antidotes, and he had a heartfelt bittersweet hug with Ariel which tore at my heart, internally wishing that I had a reunion myself with my parents, but I knew that a star wouldn't make everything come true, not even King Triton himself.

He left, but not without whispering to me that he gives his blessing, and asks me to make sure that Ariel's safe. I realized his words, knowing that I can actually have Ariel as my wife, but I have to wait as we are to save her world first. After finding the antidotes to our situation, and a potion for Max, we returned to the sea in the morning, back to our old forms which I very much missed sorely, and both amused yet awed at Max's new look.


	17. Chapter 17

* **Figured that you would like a peek at someone's p.o.v. -Traveler.**

(Max's P.O.V.) -Minutes later-

How did I ever got into this?! Oh, wait, Eric and Ariel asked me to. Well, they should have told me that I was the bait, chased by a hell of a giant shark; that damn golden eye, the black top scales among the dark kelp green underbelly.

Oh, well, I am actually breathing underwater, breathing underwater as a merman for gosh's sake! Great to know that I got a real fast ocean/baby blue tail flipping fast as I could! I screamed, "Anybody, help me!". I twisted around a building when I almost whipped my head around at the force of a powerful tug, hiding me against a wall, with a rather pretty mermaid signaling me to be quiet.

I heard frustrated growls, staring out at the view, hoping that the shark is not close by, and after a few moments of hearing nothing, the mermaid bravely stuck her head out, then exhaled a deep breath of relief. "That was close. You alright?".

I sighed deeply, "Yeah, thanks. You saved my life.". She smiled, "That? Nah, that was nothing!". I chuckled, "Well, neither way, I am sure glad to see a face after Eric and Ariel left me hanging!". The mermaid widened her eyes, "Wait, you're not Max, are you?".

I blinked, "I am he. Who are you?". The mermaid grinned, "One of Ariel's sisters. My name's Aquata.". I tilted my head in amazement, realizing that I am actually in front of a princess, and one of Ariel's sisters, no less! She's pretty cute in a way, having a interesting hairstyle of her brown hair, and her eyes are brown too. I glanced down at her neat seashell bra, tail, fins, and realized that her tail's baby blue, matching my fins by the exact shade!

I remembered the conversation about soulmates and the bond ritual, and I exhaled softly, bowing slightly, "Pleased to meet you, princess Aquata.". Heck, even her name is unique! Aquata shyly smiled, "Nice to meet you, Max. I never thought I'd meet a good-looking human as Eric is clearly taken by Ariel.".

I grinned softly, "Well, I feel the same as I'd never thought I would be meeting such a cute mermaid like you, yet here we are.". Aquata giggled warmly, and I actually like the sound as it reminds me of wind chimes. I then blinked, "Wait, where is the rest of the family? Eric said that he and Ariel was going to break all of you out of jail!".

Aquata gasped, "Oh, no, we must have split up from that other nasty shark! Urs set those two sharks to watch out for troublemakers which is all of us!". I nodded, pulled a determined smirk, "Then let's find them!".

Aquata blinked, grabbed my hand, "But that's dangerous with those sharks out there!". I exhaled, "I know, but I got a idea.". Aquata stared at me in bewilderment yet reluctant acceptance, "Fine, what do you got in mind?". A smile grew across from ear to ear, and I somehow had a feeling that Aquata's going to be mad-relieved after all this is over with.

* * *

How did they get into this mess? Oh, right, Flotsam and Jetsam were lured by one princess and a crazy merman who was taunting them after they had cornered 6 of the other princesses. How did they find the time to make a wicked good net out of kelp and seaweed? They are so going to be turned into shrimp if Urs finds out about this.


	18. Chapter 18

(No P.O.V.)

Queen Athena, Eric, Flounder, and Sebastian had joined up with Ariel and her sisters who were cornered by Flotsam and Jetsam, then rescued by Aquata and Max. They all sneaked back into the palace, watching out for Urs at every corner while they planned how to get the Trident back, and get rid of Urs for good.

Sebastian and Flounder was the distraction for the mind-controlled guards, and with a few close calls, Urs were alone. Aquata and the others proceeded to ambush him all at once when he was looking the other way. Ariel was close to getting the Trident when the Trident went alight, glowing a nasty green/purple color, and Urs swelled up to be the size of a whale.

He blasted the Trident at most of the sisters, including Prince Thor, immobilizing them immediately, and also got Max in place after he saved Aquata by pushing her harshly to the side. Aquata was upset and horrified, but was pulled by Ariel, joining with Queen Athena, Eric, Sebastian, and Flounder behind the barrier columns.

They were struggling to make various plans on the quick when Eric saw that Urs was almost upon the barrier columns, and saw that Urs was directing the Trident at Queen Athena. Eric, he realized all too fast that Athena wouldn't escape the blast, and Ariel would lose her mother. He remembered King Triton's words, and he knew he has to give his life for Ariel if she'd be safe from Urs.

Thanks to Ariel racing him all those past weeks before, he was adeptly fast like Ariel, and from this, he crashed into Urs, causing him to drop the Trident in shock, and realizing in anger that he lost his weapon, one of his tentacles grabbed Eric, and threw him against one of the columns very hard, enough to render him unconscious.

Ariel silently screamed for Eric as Athena grabbed the Trident seconds before Urs even moved to grab it, and he stared upon a pissed, furious Queen, and he exhaled, realizing that he's done for, crossing the line several times.

Athena's eyes hardened like steel as the Trident glowed red, and she blasted at Urs, transforming him into a pitiful, tiny shrimp, all while breaking the shell, freeing Ariel's voice which returned to its rightful place. Then Athena blasted again, sharpshooting Urs out of Atlantica, in front of his pets who was changing back into mutts, swimming furiously to the surface for much-deserved air, unknowing that Glut, the shark from the shipwreck graveyard saw them, and pardoning the irony, but hungry as a shark, he went for them all, and let's say that he never had such a satisfying meal before.

Ariel went to check on Eric quickly while the mind-controlled guards resumed back to normal, shaking their heads, confused and horrified themselves, with the immobilized princesses becoming free, with Max free and gobsmacked at the kiss that Aquata gave him. The pictures inside Urs' shack shimmered, with golden magic spiriting out the prisoners from the pictures, free and able to go back to their rightful homes, and the cage of the sea king's crown shattered like glass, freeing the crown.

Eric was alright, yet he's having a concussion, but he didn't care at the moment as he was beyond happy that he's actually hearing Ariel speak again, and perhaps he wasn't thinking properly due to the concussion, but he asked Ariel to marry him, and Ariel said yes! Queen Athena gave her blessing much to Ariel's increasing happiness, and to everyone's surprise, the crown of King Triton appeared out of nowhere, and Queen Athena held it, realizing that Urs had it all this time as it was assumed that it had gone missing at the time of Triton's death, never having been found until now.

The next week was spent with Ariel and Eric returning to the surface, explaining to Uncle Grimsby, asking him to join them to live underwater, and to their happiness, Grimsby said yes. After a while, Aquata actually came up with Max, with Max introducing her to Max's parents. And all was possible thanks to the special pendants that Queen Athena had created and chanted with the Trident's magic, able to change the owners to human and back.

The wedding of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric as Queen Athena had titled him to be, it was said to be the most spectacular and incredible wedding in all of Atlantica's history, and everyone was invited, including Max's parents, and Prince Thor who couldn't stop coming back, for he's attracted by Andrina. And everybody was glad and excited to see such a couple getting married.


	19. Chapter 19

(Ariel's P.O.V.) -Epilogue- 10 years later-

"Was the wedding beautiful?". asked my six year old daughter, Melody, sitting upon a boulder next to her twin brother, Triton Jr. Melody has her father's hair, light blue eyes, and a pale tan complexion. Triton Jr has my fiery red hair, my ocean blue eyes, and again, a pale tan complexion.

I chuckled warmly, rubbing my very pregnant belly softly, "Oh, it was very beautiful that every single person actually made music at the moment when we were made husband and wife.".

Triton tilted his head curiously, spoke, "Uncle Sebastian said that he conducted the band himself. What does that mean?". I hummed, "That means he guided the band to be their best that day.". Triton Jr. nodded understandingly.

I perked slightly as I heard Eric's voice mentally, and Melody asked, "Mom, are you okay?", not noticing that her father is sneaking behind her and Triton Jr., making me smile. I nodded, "Yes, of course.". Then suddenly Eric grabbed the twins, making them shriek out of pretend fright, "Daddy!".

They collapsed into the seawater together in a mess, Melody with her coral red bra, and copper green tail/fins, Triton Jr with his olive green tail/sunburned kelp brown fins, and Eric with his bright red tail/seaweed green fins. I laughed lightly as Uncle Grimsby and Carlotta joined me upon the rocks, with Carlotta fretting softly over me while Uncle Grimsby managed to get his oak brown tail/very light blue fins up on the boulder.

Eric was shocked when Grimsby was courting Carlotta, but he was happy for him as he told me that Grimsby had been a bachelor for a long time, then now bonded to Carlotta happily for several years now.

"Are you alright, your majesty?". I reassured her, "Lottie, I am just content and happy. Today is such a wonderful day to be up on the surface. It's hard to believe that I am back in the cove without bad memories haunting Mother for once.". I glanced over to see Mother chatting softly as she braided one of the kids' hair.

To my shock, Andrina and Prince Thor was first to have kids, despite being married for a year while I and Eric were married for three years before having Melody and Triton Jr. I and my sisters wanted to have big families, and while some of us compromised on having small ones, the biggest families belonged to Andrina and Thor, along with Aquata and Max, whom had married after Andrina and Thor.

Mother was quite amazed, through not shocked like some of us, never expecting that Andrina would have triplets, then twins, then just one finally, nor that Aquata would have two sets of twins, and now expecting another one through she is only 6 months pregnant while I am 8 months and one week pregnant.

Andrina's triplets' names are Brooke, Caspian, and Delta. Brooke has Thor's dirty blonde hair, dark stormy blue eyes, and a pale complexion, and she has a plum purple tail with light purple fins. Caspian has dark red hair like Mother, hazel eyes like Andrina, and a pale complexion, and he has a raven black tail/fins. And finally, Delta, she has light blonde hair like Andrina, and dark brown eyes like her grandfather on Thor's side, and a tan complexion, having a coral red tail/fins. They are all 8 years old.

The twins' names are Elias, and Fox. Elias has medium brown hair like how his grandfather on Thor's side used to have, and light blue eyes, and a pale complexion, and he has a mint green tail with dark emerald green fins. And there's Fox, who actually resembles a fox in hair color and tail/fins. He has rusty orange hair, light brown eyes like Thor, and a pale complexion, and he has a rusty red tail with black fins. They are 6 years old.

Then there's Andrina's final child, a daughter named Gala. She has dark brown hair, light green eyes like Athena, and a pale complexion. She has a plum pink tail with light pink fins, being a year old.

Aquata's first set of twins are her two seven year old daughters, Harmony and Ivy. They both have light black hair like their father, and light brown eyes like their mother, and having pale skin like their father, but that's where the similarity ends, for their tails/fins sets them apart. Harmony has a ocean blue tail with sea foam green fins while Ivy has a ivy green tail with peach pink fins.

Then there's the second set of twins; Aquata's six year old sons, Jay and Nimbus, born at the same time as my daughter and son. Jay has brown hair like Aquata, dark blue eyes, and a pale complexion, while Nimbus has copper red hair, dark green eyes, and again, a pale complexion. Yet that's where the differences end, for their tails/fins are exactly the same. They both have rusty red tails/dull red fins.

The rest of my sisters are neither married or engaged, with a couple of them very early in their pregnancies. To everybody's shock, their husbands used to be Urs' prisoners, telling us that he jailed them in the pictures as the deals weren't completed to Urs' manipulation, and that Urs actually traveled beyond Denmark and Atlantica, for several of other prisoners were taken from other places, such as England, Olympia, Greece.

Suddenly, I gasped in pain, interrupted from my musings, and Eric swiftly mentally called over, _"Ariel, my love, are you alright?"._ The pain intensified, and I suddenly saw my tail devolving slowly, and I knew at once. I spoke softly, "Carlotta, get Mother. It's time.". She nodded, responded quickly, "Yes, Queen Ariel.". I then mentally call Eric, nodding to him as I saw his eyes directed at me, _"The baby's coming."._

I slowly moved into the water, with Eric joining me, assisting me to one of the underwater birthing caves. I knew my sisters would keep my twins busy through I couldn't blame them about being curious and concerned. Mother and Carlotta joined us, and the pain increased as I fought through labor, seeing that this one is a tad harder, and Eric didn't complain to my pleased surprise, for he can feel my pain.

I remembered how he screamed during the labor of the twins, through I was the one who was giving birth, not him, but it made our bond, our marriage stronger than ever before. This one, he actually encouraged me to keep on going, to push, and it lasted a hour until I heard the recognizable cry of a baby. I was not as exhausted anymore as I was focused upon my new son.

Mother cooed over him as Eric and I laid eyes upon him. He was gorgeously adorable! He has Eric's raven black hair, my complexion, and Daddy's tail/fins, exactly the shade of ocean blue and sky blue. Mother exclaimed over his tail and fins, "He has his grandfather's tail and fins! He's so cute. Triton would have been so proud of you, darling.".

I smiled, "Yes, Mom, and he got Eric's hair color as well. He's stubbornly refusing to open his eyes, the little rascal!". Eric laughed, "Come on, kiddo. You heard your mother. She wants to see you, son, we both do.". And somehow Eric's encouraging words got to our son, and he opened his eyes, blinking to reveal light green eyes, the exact shade of Mom's eyes.

"Look, Mom, he got your eyes.". I gasped, gesturing for Mom to look, and she looked delightedly happy. Carlotta was quiet, glancing at the little boy, and then asked, "What are you going to name him, your majesty?".

I glanced at Eric, "Actually, I am going to give the honor to my husband as I have named my twins myself.". Eric looked surprised, then proudly happy as he kissed me warmly, then looked at our son with a deep thoughtful expression, and I knew he was thinking privately.

He smiled at me, "What do you think about calling him Rigel?". I widened my eyes as he must have realized that we conceived this guy under the stars as I've done the math myself, and I smiled happily, "That is a unique name. I quite like it. How about you, my little star?". My son cooed and gurgled happily at that, and I chuckled, "It's official. Welcome to the world, little Rigel.".

Mom and Carlotta took a bit to warm up to the name, but they loved him anyway, and soon, we were able to return to the surface, welcoming Rigel to the rest of the family, and I swore that he loved the attention from his aunts, uncles, cousins. It was already sunset when I saw Daddy's star twinkling quite brightly, and I knew he adored his newest grandchild already if he's watching by now.

We returned home to Atlantica, and Eric was amused as I was by Rigel's awe and curiosity as he couldn't stop staring here and there on the way to the castle. Eric took his turn to hold Rigel as I went to tuck the twins in bed, and they said that they were proud to be big siblings, which made me happy to hear that, and I gave them extra kisses for that.

I was about to turn into the hallway that led to my and Eric's bedroom and the baby's nursery when I saw Mom going somewhere, and I was concerned instantly, following her to the family garden where I knew of their statues.

She cradled her hand against my daddy's stone cheek, whispering softly, and I grew terrified as I saw that she looked more weary and tired like she couldn't move anymore, and I swam out, calling out to her, "Mom, are you okay?".

She turned around, her light green eyes dimming with a hint of spark in them, sadly smiling at me before she spoke, "It's time for me to go home. My heart couldn't go on without missing your father.". I gasped, shaking my head, "Mother, no! The kids, they need you!".

Mother raised a eyebrow, "Is it them, or is it you who needs me?". I bowed my head lightly, and I felt Mother raise my chin up, making me to see her face to face, and she cradled my cheeks softly, "Darling, you've done so much already. You are becoming a great queen as I was, and you don't need me anymore. You have everybody else behind you, okay?".

I sobbed, "But I don't want to lose you, Mommy.". Mother cooed lightly as she softly hugged me, "Ariel, you don't have to be afraid for me. I am not going to be alone for I will have your father with me, and we will be with you and everybody else, including your sisters.".

I pulled back, "You promise?". Mother smiled warmly, "I promise. Will you let me go now?". I blinked, sighed heavily, and kissed Mother on the cheek, "We won't forget you, Mom. I love you.". She nodded weakly, "I know, darling. I love you, Ariel. Tell the others that I love them as well. We will be waiting.", kissing me on the cheek.

I nodded, letting her go from my arms, and she gave me a loving, bittersweet smile as she laid besides the statue, curling up like a baby, and I heard one last breath as she closed her eyes. Almost instantly, before my eyes, her cooling body has turned into sea foam, absorbing into her statue self, then the statues glowed brightly gold.

Gold sparkles flowed out, shaping two distinctly appearing spirit forms, and I recognized Mom and Daddy, somehow ageless and flawless, beaming at me with smiles, and then they swam up, dancing all the way, hearing a echoing song, their song as they sang, staring at each other with love in their eyes, body language, and emotions.

They disappeared swiftly, and I sighed softly, "The waves are changing.". I then swam back to the castle, knowing that grief will fill the palace once the day breaks, but tonight, it is a silent night of faithful strength, and Eric shall be the first to know for he felt my pain yet he will be at peace, knowing that the old Queen has returned home to her King.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stars sang as a new star has appeared besides King Triton's star, proving to the world that this is Queen Athena's star. She's home with her husband as it should be, forever and beyond, watching over their family for generations as planned.


End file.
